


The Halfblood Prince

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baby Frodo, Childbirth, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Little Frodo is born





	The Halfblood Prince

Thorin’s labor had begun late at night on September the 21st, a week before the time which Oin had predicted that he would deliver. 

The impending birth was supposed to be kept secret, though Balin had told Dori and Dori had let it slip to several noble ladies who he took his afternoon tea with. From there, somehow, the news that the king was about to give birth had reached every ear in Erebor and The Mountain Halls were filled with worried dwarves, impatient and anxious to hear any news of their king and his child.

Though the tensions ran most high in the royal bedchamber, where the birth was finally taking place after 20 long hours of agonizing labor. 

“We need more towels!” Dis called to Kassaelyn, Gloin’s wife, who had been assisting with the royal birth from its start. 

“We’ll be needin a blanket as well, Kassie.” Oin told his sister in law while checking to make sure that Thorin was definitely ready to deliver. 

The Dwarf King in question was exhausted and in so much pain that he could hardly speak but to yell and scream profanities at his husband and anyone else who dared to speak to him. 

“I want him OUT!!” Thorin demanded, squeezing onto poor Bilbo’s hand so tight that the hobbit felt it might break off at the wrist.

“We’re getting him out now, dear brother.” Dis assured her distressed sibling, moving one of his legs up and placing his foot against the side of her hip. Kassaelynn did the same with his other leg once she’d returned with Oin’s needed supplies and Thorin’s breaths became harsh and quickened as he felt a pain wrap around his abdomen and lower back, and push down hard against his pelvis. 

“I’m dying...” He huffed, almost certain now that he would not survive to see his child. 

“Yer not dyin.” Oin assured the King. “I see the lad’s head already. A few good hard pushes an’ yer done, Thorin.”

“I can’t!” The King refused, battling the urge to bear down with all of his strength and force the child out. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knew it would tear him apart.

“Thorin, push!” Dis commanded her brother. “Bilbo’s here with you. Hold tight to him and push!” 

Bilbo was already white in the face, sweat dripping from his brow as he watched his husband bear this pain, and felt exactly how much Thorin appreciated his hand in the creating of that pain when the Dwarf King brought his bone shattering grip down onto his delicate hobbit hand. 

Still, he knew he needed to be strong. He had to be for Thorin and for their child. After all, his pain didn’t compare in the slightest to what his husband was enduring now.

“Thorin, love, take in a nice deep breath for me.” Bilbo coached his beloved, ignoring the sharp pain in his knuckles and wrist for the time being. 

“I can’t do this Bilbo.” Thorin fretted, though he did as his consort bid and sucked in a long deep breath.

“You can.” Bilbo assured him. “I’ve got you. It’s alright. Now hold that breath and push.”

Thorin did push. He gave everything he had to force his child from his body, and when he couldn’t hold his breath any longer he still continued to push, letting out a roar of agony as he did so.

“Good. Good.” Oin told his patient. “The head’s nearly there now. Give us another.”

“I ca...” Thorin panted after he relaxed his body, trembling in the aftermath of the effort he put forth. 

“None of that now, love.” Bilbo spoke gently to his distraught and suffering husband, as he gently dabbed at his brow with a damp cloth. “You’ve gotten this far. Let’s see it done.” 

“Thorin, love, push.” Dis told her brother, and the King did, gripping Bilbo’s throbbing hand and letting out an even louder cry as he fought to bring their child into the world.

“Almost there.” Oin told him. “Let’s have one more big one, lad.”

“BILBO! Agh! Help me!” Thorin shouted as he bore down hard again.

“You’re doing brilliant, love!” The hobbit assured his dwarf, watching in awe and nearly forgetting that his hand needed set and bound as their tiny son was finally born into Oin’s hands.

A high pitched wail filled the room and Thorin fell back against the pillows, gasping for his breath, his body shaking after the horrific ordeal. 

“Bilbo...” He called for his husband again. “Bilbo? Bilbo, where is he? Is he alright?”

Bilbo cut the baby’s cord and carefully took him into his arms once Oin had wrapped the screaming infant in a tiny blanket to keep him warm.

“He’s fine, love. He’s just a bit angry still.” The proud hobbit chuckled, turning and bringing his son over to Thorin’s bedside.

“Oh Frodo...” Thorin breathed, his eyes watering with tears as he looked upon the tiny black haired baby in his consort’s arms. “Oh, give him to me, Bilbo. Let me hold him.”

Bilbo smiled softly. “Of course, darling.” He obeyed, carefully passing their son to his mother. 

The baby cried in protest of being moved and Thorin gently laid the fussy lad against his chest, kissing his soft little head and looking with the utmost adoration at the baby’s pointed ears and fuzzy little hobbit feet. 

“You have your father’s bearing, my child.” The King spoke to his very unhappy newborn. 

“His father’s bearing, maybe.” Bilbo agreed, looking then to his swollen and quite possibly crippled left hand. “Though, I do believe he gets the excessive shouting from you, dear.” 

Thorin smiled fondly and kissed the baby again. “He’s perfect, is he not?” He said then as the little one finally began to calm and the crying became not but little whimpers and squeaks. 

“In every way.” Bilbo agreed, moving to kiss both Thorin and little Frodo before he sat down again to let Oin tend to his injured appendage. “And born on my birthday as well. What a wonderful present.”


End file.
